The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Amiko Yellow’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘Amiko Violet’, not patented. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Amiko Violet’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium in September, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium in January, 2009. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.